Rocks Don't Float
by ShOrTsTaCk215
Summary: Has romance, time travel, and fights...need i say more? Not your usual story here! There's loads of mystery and comedy as well! PLZ READ
1. Just the Beginning

Hey, I wrote this story a while ago and people said it was good....so I'm gonna post it...I hope u like it.

* * *

Just the Beginning  
  
It was now Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had finally defeated Voldemort in his sixth year when the Dark Lord had lured him into a trap and Harry shot the Killing Curse at him. Now that it was all over, he could finally have a normal school year. He was still the most famous young wizard of his time, but he tried not to let it go to his head. Harry had stayed with the Weasleys for the entire summer that year. He and Ron went over Quidditch strategies as Harry was now allowed back on the team and was captain. Ginny had decided to play Chaser instead so that Harry could play Seeker. The team was switching Chasers and Beaters by the year.

"Man Ron, I hope we find someone good this year. Someone's going to have to take over next year." Harry laughed. Ron did too."So, when do you think Herms will get here?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged."I dunno. When do you think you'll admit you fancy her?" Ron blushed. Harry and Ginny both knew that Ron fancied Hermione, but wouldn't admit it."Harry, I can't tell her! Do you know what she'd say?""She'd probably say that she fancies you too you git!" Ginny laughed while jumped onto the couch. Harry was laughing too."I wouldn't talk if I were you two." Ron said smoothly. Ginny and Harry stopped laughing and stared at Ron."What are you talking about?" asked Harry. Ron rolled his eyes."It completely obvious that you two like each other. Why don't you just admit it?" They both turned red."We'll admit it when you admit it to Hermione." Harry replied. Just then a noise came from the fireplace. "Oh she has such good timing." Ginny giggled. Hermione shot out from the fireplace with her trunk and school supplies."What are you laughing at?" Hermione asked as she dusted soot off of her clothes."Nothing Hermione; it's nice to see you again. We think Ron here has something he needs to tell you. We'll leave you two alone." Ginny laughed."Yeah. Hey Ginny, I'll race you around the house on our brooms!" Harry suggested. They both rushed out of the house. Hermione looked at Ron suspiciously."Alright Ron, what's up?" she asked."You-you might want to sit down." he replied. She took a seat next to him on the couch. "Alright. Hermione, I've liked you since second year." Ron stared at his hands as though they were the most interesting things in the world. "I understand if you don't like me though." he muttered. To his surprise and delight Hermione flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek."Oh Ron! I like you too!" she exclaimed."Th-then will you b-be my girlfriend?""Of course!" she hugged him again._Outside...___   
  
Harry and Ginny had just finished their third and final lap around the house. Harry had won because his Firebolt was obviously faster then Ginny's Commit 260. They were sitting on the ground in front of a small lake."So, Gin...what did Ron mean back there?" Harry asked. Ginny blushed."I-I like you Harry. Not because you're the Boy-Who-Lived, but because you're a wonderful friend. I mean you, all handsome and rich befriended my brother who's dorky and poor." she blushed.Harry took a deep breath. "Well then...I guess I should tell you too. I think you're great Ginny. You've become an even more beautiful and powerful witch over the years that I've known you. I was kind of wondering if you'd go out with me.""You mean...be your girlfriend?" she asked excitedly. Harry nodded. She hugged him and they continued to talk and cuddle until Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner. Before they entered the house Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and when they reached the kitchen they saw Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other holding hands.

* * *

Thats the end of chapter one...yes i realize it's boring...DEAL WITH IT! lol jkjk...it'll get better next chapter...i promise! They go to Hogwarts!!!!


	2. Who Are You?

Here's chapter 2....just so that you don't get bored too fast.....

* * *

Who Are You?  


September first came and the Weasley house was busy as usual. People had forgotten to pack things, turns in the shower, and last minute homework. When they had finally reached the station they had about a half hour until the train left. They rushed onto the platform and hopped on the train. Staring out the window, Harry realized that it started to rain. Ginny and Ron were playing Chess and Hermione was reading. While staring out the window Harry spotted something in the corner of his eye but when he turned to get a better look it was gone. _Must have been an owl._ He thought.The rest of the train ride went uneventful. They pigged out, talked and played Exploding snap. Once they reached Hogwarts, Harry and his friends grabbed the first carriage they could and rode to the entrance hall. They rushed in so as to not get soaked by the rain."Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "You'd think we had enough water on the Earth! No need to make it one big ocean!""Ron you're over reacting! It's just a bit of rain." Ginny scolded."Let's just take a seat and get ready for the sorting." Hermione suggested. They walked into the Great Hall and took their regular seats at the Gryffindor table. The first years were brought in and the sorting hat placed on the stool.  
  
_Welcome all yee first years! _

_So humble and so new! _

_Come on in and try me on _

_I'll find the best place for you. _

_We have the witted Ravenclaws _

_Whose knowledge can't be beat _

_Those helpful Hufflepuffs will keep you on your feet! _

_Or maybe with the courageous Gryffindors _

_Who always know what to do. _

_Alas there's always the Slytherins_

_A cunning group these are_

_So place me on your little heads _

_And then we'll eat the food!_

The hall erupted in claps and cheers. This was the first cheerful song they've heard in a while. Many were clapping for the last line because everyone was definitely hungry. When the last child was sorted into Ravenclaw, the food appeared and everyone started eating."Hey Harry, did you see who the Defense teacher is?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head and turned to the teachers table. Sitting next to Severus Snape was Remus Lupin. Harry stared."How? Everyone knows what he is!" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes."Honestly Harry! You should have read the Prophet when you were at the Weasleys. Dumbledore allowed him back. It was all over the news! Dumbledore had to prove to parents that Remus wasn't going to harm anyone. Luckily he did or most of the students wouldn't be here! He's going to have another teacher cover for him when he's out." Hermione lectured."Aww shut it Herms. Harry was happy to be away from those dreaded Dursleys. He was having too much fun to think about the news." Ginny told her. Harry laughed and kissed Ginny on the forehead. She giggled. Harry stared up at the enchanted ceiling and noticed that lightning bolts were occasionally going through the clouds. _Great. It's still raining._ He thought. He looked at Remus who smiled and waved. Desert was about to be served when the Great Hall doors burst open. A girl, who looked to be about Harry's age, was pushed into the room by Argus Filch. The girl had black hair that was covered with a baseball cap. She was wearing a gray tank top and black baggies soaked to the bone. Dumbledore stood up, as well as the rest of the staff."I found one of the students wandering the halls Headmaster." Filch said pushing the girl forward."She isn't a student here Argus." Dumbledore informed him."Then she's an intruder!" Filch exclaimed."Eh shove it!" the girl mumbled. Filch kicked her in the back of the knees and she fell over but instantly stood up again."She's no intruder!" Remus said rushing forward. Dumbledore smiled."Professor Lupin, I see you couldn't keep her at home.""I'm sorry Headmaster. She came back this summer. Sirius was supposed to be watching her." Remus muttered. As if on cue, another figure ran into the Hall."Remus-Headmaster!" He panted. "She-I-ran...couldn't stop her!""SIRIUS!" Harry exclaimed. Sirius nodded and hugged Harry. Dumbledore walked over to the girl."It's been a long time. Why don't you take off your cap and we'll sort this all out." The girl smiled. She knew what he was doing. He wanted everyone to know who she was...especially Harry."NO!" Sirius and Remus exclaimed."Headmaster, do you think it's wise to do this now?" Remus asked. The old man chuckled."Of course! She is to be our new student!""New student?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore nodded."She hasn't been properly trained like these other young witches and wizards here. I'm sure America doesn't have any schools. She probably learned on the streets.""Yeah, what's your point?" the girl asked. Her accent was obviously American which made Sirius chuckle. She had removed her hat to reveal chocolate brown eyes. "Is there a problem with being an American and learning their way?""Not at all Miss Potter. I just thought maybe you would like to stay in a place where you get three meals a day, and not have to worry about watching your back all the time. I know what it's like in Shelton Bay.""I guess I could stay then." she said with a smirk on her face."_Miss Potter_?" Harry asked stepping forward. All the other students were staring at the girl. She turned to Harry and smiled."Hiya Harry!" she said warmly. "I know you're going to think this is crazy, but I'm Lee Potter. Your twin sister.""Sister?" Harry asked. Lee nodded."Yeah. Mom and Dad sent me to America when they went into hiding. I dunno why though. Anyways I lived with one of their school friends for a few years. Remus and Sirius-ok well Remus would check up on me from time to time. I finally got to come back this summer. Anything else you want to know?" Harry just smiled and hugged his new found sister. She hugged him back although she was a little shocked."Well, with that why don't we eat desert. Lee, you can sit with your brother for now. We'll sort you later." Dumbledore suggested. Lee nodded and she and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table."Lee, this is Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. My girlfriend." Harry said introducing her to his friends."Nice to meet you." Hermione said putting out her hand. Lee shook it."Back atcha. So, let's eat.""I couldn't agree with you more." Ron said while helping himself to a piece of cobbler. Lee laughed and did the same."So, are you guys into music at all?" Lee asked."We like listening to it, but I'd have to say that none of us play an instrument." Hermione told her."Oh well that's good.""Why?""Because I haven't played my guitar in ages, plus I've been wanting people's opinions on my demo." she explained."You play?" Ginny said excitedly. Lee nodded."Yeah. I've been playing since I was five. I sing too.""Can we listen to it now?" Ginny asked."Sure, if you really want to." She surveyed the room and smiled. "In fact, I know the perfect song." She pulled something out from her pocked that looked to be the size of a matchbox and waved her hand over it. The object grew into a portable CD player."You wouldn't know where I could find a large stereo would you?" she asked. They all shook their heads."Before you do anything else Lee." Harry started, "How can you do wandless magic?""Because I never had a wand. Well I did but I broke it. I never felt like buying a new one so I learned to control my powers without it." Lee explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me...I need to go find a stereo." She got up and walked over to the staff table and whispered something in the Headmaster's ear. Dumbledore chuckled and clapped his hands. The Hall went silent."I have some wonderful news!" he announced. "Considering the fact that you all have known each other for years, and know each others' interests, Lee is going to let us all in on one of hers!" He took the CD from Lee's hand and showed it to the students. "Lee is going to sing for us!" Everyone stood up clapping. Some boys whistled. Lee smiled. She left the room and Dumbledore cleared all of the tables to make room for Lee. The center of the room was cleared and everyone crowded around, leaving room in the center strip of the Hall. Remus and Sirius were with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione."Is she any good?" Ron asked. Sirius nodded."She's amazing. You'll see." Remus told them. Suddenly, music started playing out of no where. After a few seconds a voice came from the doors. Lee had changed and was now in jeans and a black t-shirt that read: MEAN PEOPLE SUCK. She walked to the middle of the room._He wants her she wants him too_

_Broken message coming through _

_Same story for different fools _

_Give it up give it up _

_That's what they say say _

_Pressure from the boys to give it away _

_Suck it up Suck it up don't treat me this way _

_My heart is gonna tell me when it's time to play _

_O.K? _

_She sees him _

_He stares right through _

_Nasty rumors so un-true T_

_here's nothing that she can do _

_Give it up, Give it up  
  
That's what they all say, say  
  
Pressure from the boys to give it away  
  
Suck it up, suck it up  
  
Don't treat me that way, way  
  
My heart is gonna tell me when it's time to play, _

_Okay?_

She walked up and sang to a Ravenclaw seventh year named Rick

_And you don't even know how to love_

Then over to Malfoy

_And you think you came from up above_

Finally she walked over to Harry and winked at him

_And you better know that I'm watching you where ya go what-cha do every move _

_On to you _

_And you want her and you need her and you beg her but you deceive her and _

_He wants her  
  
She wants him too  
  
Broken message coming through  
  
Same story for different fools  
  
Give it up, Give it up  
  
That's what they all say, say  
  
Pressure from the boys to give it away  
  
Suck it up, suck it up  
  
Don't treat me that way, way  
  
My heart is gonna tell me when it's time to play, Okay?  
  
Give it up  
  
Give it up  
  
Give it up  
  
Time to play  
_  
The song ended. Everyone started clapping like mad. She just smiled. Sirius and Remus hugged her as did Harry.

"Lee! That was amazing!" Ginny exclaimed."Thanks. That's one of my favorite songs." She smiled. Dumbledore came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder."Lee, come to my office later. We'll sort you and then you can get ready for classes. I must say that you were amazing.""Thank you Headmaster." When he left Lee was bombarded with students coming up to her to tell her how good she was. She was about to leave when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Lee turned around to see silver blue eyes looking at her."So Potter's got a sister. It's really a shame that there has to be two Potheads now. I haven't even gotten used to the stench of the first." Lee just stared him in the eye."You must be a Malfoy. Yep, the bleached blonde hair and smell of shit really gave it away. Just so you know I wouldn't get on my bad side ferret-boy or you'll be repeating that episode with Mad Eye." She smirked and walked out of the Hall leaving Draco shocked and Harry laughing."I can't believe she knew about that!" Ron said between laughs."What? You think we wouldn't have told her?" Remus asked.

"She did stay at Sirius' house! Moody was over and he told her who to watch out for." Sirius was cracking up.

"Yeah! And he showed her how to do the bouncing ferret thing too!""Well it's time you went off to sleep. I'm sure you'll see Lee in the morning." Remus told them."What? You don't think she'll get into Gryffindor?" Harry asked."Oh I'm sure she will, but she'll probably go exploring first. Dumbledore is giving her the Map that you guys lost. He seemed to get a kick out of it." Sirius chuckled."Sirius, do you need to be getting back home too?" Hermione asked. Sirius shook his head."Naah. I'm going to be filling in for Moony here when he's out. I'll also be taking you guys for your Apparition tests." Sirius smiled. Harry looked like he had just won the jackpot."That's great! But where have you been?""America. It took me a while to fine Lee. That's also where the veil brought me.""You're kidding!""Naah. I thought I was dead but I really landed in the American Department of Mysteries. It was funny to see the looks on the workers' faces when I popped out." Remus chuckled."Yeah, he nearly gave them a heart attack. But anyways, you need to go to sleep." They all nodded and went to the Common Room.

* * *

Lee stood in the Headmaster's office looking at all of the gadgets and pictures."So, I just put on the hat and that's it?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded and handed her the hat."_Ah yes, the second Potter. I was wondering when you'd come! You're very brave, and sly...Slytherin would be a good place for you...but then there's your loyalty and want to help others. You'd defend the underdog...._GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed. Dumbledore smiled as did Lee.

* * *

That's chapter 2....a little better then chapter 1 don't ya think??? PLZ R&R I won't update unless u do!


	3. That's Life

* * *

That's Life  
  
Harry, Lee, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all wandered into Life Skills a few weeks later. They had all become close friends, and Harry was getting good at being an older (By one minute) brother. Lee went to the back of the room and propped her feet up on her desk. Harry and the others sat next to her. She pulled out a purple piece of candy and was about to eat it when the teacher came over.

"Miss Potter, I hope you brought enough for the whole class." Professor Isis said sternly. Lee opened her bag to reveal loads of candy."But of course Professor. In fact why don't you have this piece right here? Its grape gum." she handed the candy over to the professor. Isis took it and popped it into her mouth. Her face turned a violent shade of green and she looked like she was going to barf."Shit! Wrong candy! Here take this." Lee tossed a white piece to the teacher and after she swallowed her face was back to normal. "Sorry Professor." she smiled and took out an identical piece of purple candy and popped it in her mouth."Yep I found the gum." Lee laughed. Isis just shook her head and walked to the front of the class."I have some wonderful news for you all. We're going to have our bi- annual mock marriages! You will spend all the time until Valentine's Day married to someone else in the school. Of course it'll only be the Sixth and Seventh years but you will be moved into conjoined quarters and will live there for the marriage. Each person will receive a challenge for the week. Are there any questions?""Yeah, I've got a few." Lee said with her feet still propped up. The whole class turned to look at her."Alright Miss Potter, what's the problem?""What if you've promised yourself that you won't get married until you're twenty-one? And can you get divorced if you despise your spouse?" Everyone in the class was laughing."No Miss Potter. You cannot get a divorce. And may I ask as to why twenty-one?""Because then I can go to Vegas, get hitched, go gambling and get drunk as hell." She explained."What's Vegas?" asked a Seventh year Ravenclaw girl."Las Vegas is this place in America where people go to gamble at Casinos.""Sounds to bad for a goody-goody Gryffindor." sneered a Slytherin girl."Then maybe you should try and get to know us before you judge us. Bitch-ass Death Eater Slytherin." Lee shot back. A lot of people gasped."Alright that's enough! Lee, you have to forget about your promise. This isn't a real wedding." Isis intervened."Suit yourself.""Now, husbands, when I say so you will come up and pick your wives out of this bowl. You will then pick your engagement ring which will also be your wedding ring. Wives will take the wedding bands to give to their husbands at the wedding. You will have one week to propose so think of something clever. Once proposed to, wives will write me an essay on how their husbands popped the question. Girls will also take on their husband's surname while married. The essay I find most enjoyable will be witnessed through the wife's memory. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you first.""Lee, how do we get the girls we want?" Ron whispered."Accio, Hermione and Ginny." she told them. They nodded and went up to the bowl, pulled the names out, and picked their rings."Well this stinks." Lee said. "We don't even have a choice in who we get married to!""I know! I hope I don't end up with Malfoy." Ginny shuddered."I'd take anyone over ferret-boy. Maybe that guy in Ravenclaw will pick me." Lee chuckled. Ginny and Hermione laughed. After all the boys had picked their wives and rings the girls took the wedding bands and class was dismissed."Lee! Can we talk to you for a second in private?" Ron asked. Lee nodded and Hermione and Ginny walked to the Common Room because Life Skills was their last class."What's up guys?" she asked."We-we need some help." Harry stammered looking really embarrassed."Proposing?" Ron nodded."Alright, come with me to the Room of Requirement. I've got the perfect plan for both of you." she smiled. They were about to turn a corner when Lee was pushed into one of the classroom doors."Well Pothead, helping your brother and his stupid friend with their stupid little plans? How sweet. We all know Weasel needs all the help he can get." Malfoy teased. Harry and Ron looked like they were going to say something but Lee raised her hand to stop them."Ferret-boy! It's so nice to see you! Now go fuck off. I'm not like that slut that follows you around. I won't just screw you when you want it. I'm not your bitch." She turned so that he was the one against the door. She started to walk off with Harry and Ron when she pulled something out from under her pant leg and threw it at Draco. It was a knife. It landed right next to Draco's head. He turned and looked at it scared as hell."_Accio knife_." Lee said lazily and the knife flew into her hand. She turned to leave only to run into Sirius."Now Lee, what did I tell you about throwing knives at the students?" he asked seriously."That I shouldn't, but-""No buts Lee. Now hand them over." Sirius put his hand out. Lee handed him the knife that was in her hand."And the other ones Lee." She pulled up her other pant leg and pulled out a switch blade. Then she pulled two more out from her belt, twirled them around, and handed them over."Now can I go?" she asked. Sirius nodded. She, Ron, and Harry headed off to the Room of Requirement without any more problems.They went into the room which was now filled with comfy couches and a table with paper and quills."So, what's your plan?" asked Harry.

* * *

Friday night came and still very few girls had been proposed to. Harry and Ron had planned their questions for Friday because then they could stay out as late as they wanted. Lee had told them exactly what they should do, and helped them plan it. The only thing they had to worry about was getting the girls to go with them. They were all sitting in the Common Room that night doing homework. Or at least Ron still was."Damn it!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him."What's the matter?" asked Hermione."This damn Astrology homework! I can't figure it out!" he complained. Hermione looked over."That's because you need to be in the Tower to do it you git! Come on I'll show you." Hermione explained to him."Thanks Herms. I owe you one."Hermione chuckled, "If I had a galleon for every time I heard that." They both left the Common Room."Mission complete." Lee muttered. Harry smiled. Her and Harry were playing chess. Ginny was watching."What do you mean?" Ginny asked."I've almost won." She told her."Oh.""Checkmate." Lee announced proudly. Harry searched the chess board."How?! I had your Queen!" He exclaimed. Lee just laughed. "Alright, I'm bored. Who wants to go flying?""I do!" Ginny nearly yelled. She had been wanting to fly all day. They both stood up."Do you want to come Lee?" Harry asked."Naah. I'm gonna head down to the kitchens soon and get some grub." She said waving them good-bye."Suit yourself." Ginny smiled. They left the room."Mission Two: Complete." Lee chuckled and headed to the kitchens.

* * *

When Ron and Hermione reached the Astronomy Tower, there was a blanket and a few candles. Hermione gasped."Ron! Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" Ron smiled and led her to the blanket."I didn't really need help Herms. I made the homework up." She laughed."So what do you want?" Ron pulled out the ring."Hermione, will you be my Life Skills wife?" he asked trying not to laugh. Hermione flung her arms around his neck."Of course Ron!" She was laughing really hard. He kissed her on the cheek."You know Ron; you didn't have to go through all this to ask me.""Yeah I did. I wanted you to be able to write something good." he said sheepishly. Hermione kissed him."This is definitely better than I could have imagined."

* * *

Harry and Ginny were flying around the Quidditch field when he suddenly fell off his broom. Luckily it was only a few feet off the ground. Ginny landed quickly and rushed over to him."Harry! Are you alright?! I don't think I've ever seen you fall before!" she exclaimed. Harry was laughing."Relax Ginny I'm fine. I actually liked landing that way.""Why?""Because then you come running over to see if I'm alright." he laughed. She punched him playfully in the arm. He hugged her. They stayed like that for a while."Hey Gin?""Yeah Harry?""Have you looked at the stars lately?" he asked."No why?" she asked confused."Just look." Ginny looked up at the sky and gasped. The stars read:_Ginny Weasley. Will you marry me for Life Skills?_"Oh my gosh Harry! Yes!" she shrieked and hugged him. He was smiling so much his face hurt. He placed the ring on her finger and they kissed.

* * *

Lee had finally reached the kitchens. Once she was there she was greeted by Dobby the House-Elf."Hey Dobby, how are you?" she smiled."Dobby is very well Miss Lee Potter! What can Dobby do for you?""Actually Dobby, I was wondering if I could make a root beer float." she asked."What's a root beer float Miss?" Dobby replied."I'll show you." Lee and Dobby walked over to one of the counter- tops. She waved her hand over the counter and a carton of Vanilla Ice Cream and a bottle of root beer appeared along with two glasses."Now Dobby, to make a root beer float, you put three scoops of Vanilla Ice Cream into the cup." she did so and Dobby copied her.

"Then you pour the root beer in." They did so and the drink fizzed and the float was made. "Now all we need is two spoons and-"

"Well, well, well, it looks like you finally figured out your place Potter. Right next to the House-Elves." came a cold drawl. Lee turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the entry way."Shut it ferret-boy." Lee shot back. "Dobby, you need to tell me what you think of the float." she said turning back to the food."Dobby can't do that Miss. Dobby is working.""Don't worry about it. Just tell me what you think." Dobby took a sip of the drink and smiled."It's very good Miss Lee Potter. Dobby likes it very much." he continued to drink. Lee took her float over to the table and sat down."What's that?" asked Draco."Root beer float. But I wouldn't expect you to know what that is. It's a Muggle drink.""Can I try?" he asked. Lee nodded and made another float. Draco took a careful sip and then took a long drink. "Hey this isn't that bad." he admitted."So why'd you come down here in the first place Malfoy?" Lee asked."To get my order. Hey Dobby, do you have what I asked for?" he asked. Dobby nodded, draining his drink."Right here Mr. Malfoy." Dobby rushed forward with a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. Lee raised an eyebrow questioningly."I hope that's for your future fiancé." she said. "Because I don't think I've ever seen a guy ask for those.""Is there a problem with liking chocolate Pothead?" Draco asked."No. Not at all. I just think it's weird. Do you like chocolate ferret-boy?""Yes as a matter of fact I do." he said biting into one of the strawberries. "You want one?""Malfoy are you feeling alright? You do realize you just offered me, Lee Potter, the girl who almost killed you, a fucking strawberry?""Well yeah. Besides you missed remember. You also showed me this new cool drink. So you gonna have one or not?" he asked holding out one of the fruits. She took it and bit into it. She was about to bite down again when she noticed something gold popping out."Ummm...Malfoy...I think you gave me the wrong strawberry." she said pulling out a ring."Really Potter, are you that thick? I picked your name out of the bloody bowl." he took the ring and got down on one knee. "So, Lee Potter, will you marry me?""I guess I have to." she laughed. "Yes Draco Malfoy." He laughed a real laugh, not a snicker."So, what does this make me ferret-boy?" she asked after he had re- taken his seat."This makes you ferret-girl." he replied laughing."Does this mean we have to make a truce?" she asked. He shrugged."I guess so. If we want to get a good grade." Lee lifted her glass."To our fucked up marriage. May we live through this hell hole and get a good grade in the process.""Amen." They clanked their glasses together and finished their drinks.

* * *

Lee looked up from the screen in the classroom.

"Hello, my name is Lee Malfoy." She said trying not to laugh at the shocked faces of Harry and Ron."MALFOY?!" Harry exclaimed."Yes Harry, ferret-boy here picked my name. We're stuck together. I mean I would have divorced him but I was told we're not allowed." she said looking at Professor Isis who just smiled. Everyone in the class was talking among themselves.

* * *

That's it....i'm not sure y my story did so well on the other site...i'm hoping 2 get a few reviews now...


	4. Weddings

Weddings  
  
The girls all had until Sunday to pick out their dresses for the wedding. They had to wear white, but while looking through magazines, realized that there's so much to choose from. Hermione and Ginny had forced Lee into the girls' dorm and drilled her for questions about Malfoy. Harry and Ron were really upset about Lee being with Malfoy, so they had a quick talk with her before she went to pick out her dress.

"Lee, I need you to promise me something." Harry said seriously."Wow Harry, you've known me for a few weeks and I'm already making promises!" she laughed. "What's up?""Since you're going to be sharing a room with Malfoy, I want you to promise me not to do anything stupid." He said. Ron nodded."Yeah Lee, you don't know Malfoy like we do. He'd try anything to get laid.""Look guys. I can take care of myself. He won't try anything." she started to walk away. "I promise.""If he does try just let us know and we'll beat him to a pulp." Ron called as she walked up the stairs. She went into the girls' dorm laughing."LEE! What took you so long? You have to pick out your dress!" Hermione shrieked."Relax Herms. I was just being warned by Harry and Ron about being Malfoy's wife. I don't care what dress anyways. I hate wearing them." She said. Hermione scowled and Ginny giggled."Lee you know you have to wear a dress. It's a WEDDING for god's sake!""Come on Gin! You know it'd be funny if I walked down the isle in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Malfoy would freak!" Hermione just frowned and threw Lee a magazine."I don't care if it's for Malfoy; you have to wear a dress. HARRY would flip. You're his sister! You have a lot to live up to." Lee just rolled her eyes."Like I haven't heard that before 'Lee you've got to prove you're just as good as Harry.' 'You've got a lot to live up to if you're going to keep the Potter name.' Well I'm sick of it! Maybe I don't want to be a Potter! I don't care anymore!" She stormed out of the dormitories taking one of the magazines with her. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other."I can't believe we never thought about that." Hermione whispered.

"I feel sorry for her now. Her brother was saving the world and she" Ginny started

"Was stuck in America hearing the stories and wondering why it wasn't her." Hermione finished."Think we should tell Harry?""No. He's had too much to worry about. Let's pick out dresses."That weekend everyone was excited. The entire school would be witnessing the weddings. Lee hadn't talked to Hermione and Ginny that entire week. They were all in the girls' dorms and Lee still hadn't put on her dress."Lee, look we're sorry. We never thought about it from your point of view." Hermione told her. Ginny nodded. Lee looked at them and smiled."It's okay. I kinda blew up at you anyways. You never knew. I'm sorry too." she said. Ginny and Hermione hugged her."So, let's get you in your dress." Hermione smiled. Lee tapped her head with her hand and she was instantly ready for the wedding. She did the same to Hermione and Ginny and they walked to the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry and Ron were in a line waiting for their wives. They would be getting married one by one, but everyone got to watch each other get married. There was a curtain that would allow the girls to see out but the boys couldn't see in so that only the couple who was getting married could be seen. This was so that there wouldn't be any "bad luck" with the marriages. They all watched impatiently as each couple was "married".Finally it was Harry's turn. When Ginny walked down, Harry's jaw dropped. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress that flowed to the floor and had sparkles over the top part of the dress. They said their "I do's" and Hermione came out. She was in a more traditional wedding dress with two tank straps and a full skirt. Then Lee came out. Harry really wanted to protest as to what she was wearing but Ginny covered his mouth with her hand. Lee was in a spaghetti strapped dress that went to the floor but had a v-neck cut that went pretty low. Draco looked pleased with her choice. They were the last ones to get "married" and the Professors showed everyone where they would live. Professor Dumbledore showed Lee and Draco their home and Lee went to walk in but Draco stopped her."Now you know that's not right Mrs. Malfoy." he smirked. She looked confused but he picked her up and carried her over the threshold."Malfoy put me down now!" she screamed. He put her down and they both looked around the room."Holy shit." Lee said. They had walked into the living room which was painted a beautiful blue with black leather couches and a fire place. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. Malfoy was in the bedroom."So I guess this means we're sharing a room." he muttered. Lee came in and saw that the room had two twin beds."I'm going to kill Dumbledore." she announced and waved her hand over her bed. The sheets and covers instantly became green."Green? For a Gryffindor?" Malfoy asked."What? I can't have a favorite color?" she replied coldly. He ignored her and changed his hangings to black."Oh how typical for a Slytherin." Lee said and left the room. She went to find the bathroom and was upset when she realized that there was only one. _Great._ She thought. _I have to share a fucking bathroom with this jerk._ She walked back to the living room and took out her guitar from her pocket and enlarged it. She just strummed for a minute when Draco came and sat on the coffee table in front of her."So Potter, since it's our wedding night let's celebrate." he smiled. She stopped playing and leant towards Draco. One of her hands was leaning on the table while the other was on his thigh. She moved so that her lips were near his ear."Malfoy, rocks don't float." she whispered and got up to go to bed leaving Draco shocked.The next morning Lee woke up and went straight into the shower in hopes of finishing before Draco woke up. She finished and went to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny."So how's it been with Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron stopped what they were talking about and looked at Lee."It's been alright. It sucks that we have to share a room though. I'm just hoping that he doesn't end up snoring later on." she laughed."So he didn't try anything?" asked Harry."Yes Harry and we snogged all night." She said rolling her eyes."WHAT! I swear I'll kill him!" Harry screamed. Lee was laughing."Relax Harry. He didn't try anything, well he did but I turned him down. Aren't you the protective one?" Harry looked at her with a weird look on his face. "What?" she asked. He didn't answer. Dumbledore stood up to make a speech so she couldn't ask again."Ladies and Gentlemen! I would like to announce that Quidditch tryouts will be held next week and we will be having a Halloween dance. You must wear a costume. Also, for all of you who are married, you must go with your husband or wife. Oh and Miss Potter, I would like to remind you of your detention tonight." he finished looking at Lee. She stood up to protest."Headmaster! If this is because of the incident last week it was only because he provoked me! Trust me if I had wanted to kill him I wouldn't have missed." Everyone was looking at her now. Dumbledore chuckled."It's just a reminder Miss Potter." Lee sat back down."So, please tell me that the Beater position is open." she said to Harry. He nodded. "Great. I'll be there."That weekend Lee was the only girl to go out for the position of Beater. There were about five other boys and two girls going for Chaser. Lee made the team along with a sixth year named Ryan. Ginny and the two girls were the new Chasers. Halloween crept up on them and the girls were in Hermione's dorm getting ready."So, what are you going as Herms?" Ginny asked."I wasn't sure.""Why not try something no one would expect?" Lee said. Hermione nodded and tapped her head with her wand. She was instantly in a belly shirt and low cut jeans. The shirt read: Brittany Spears."Ugh Herms! Did you have to pick her? She's so fake!" Lee protested."You were the one who said someone no one would expect." Ginny tapped her head and she was in a princess outfit."Wonderful Gin." Hermione said. "Lee what are you going as?""Vampire." Lee shrugged and tapped her head. Her hair was pin straight and her face pale. She had on bright red lipstick and some charm that made her teeth into fangs. It also looked like she had blood trickling from her lip. Her clothes consisted of a pair of black jeans and black leather tank top. "So, you ready to go?" They nodded and headed out of the portrait hole only to find Harry, Ron, and Draco fighting."You listen to me Malfoy. You try anything with my sister and I'll kill you. She doesn't need a guy like you around." Harry warned. Draco smirked."But Pothead, that's not what she said to me last night. I clearly remember her saying 'I love you Draco! Take me!'" he laughed. Harry lunged but Ron stopped him. Draco turned to the opened portrait hole."And here's my favorite girl now." he smirked. Lee rolled her eyes."Malfoy you had better stop lying to my brother now or you'll never get me in the sack. Besides like I said last night: 'Rocks don't float.'" She walked off. Harry and Ron were laughing now. Draco ran off after her."Why'd you ruin my fun?" he asked. Lee rolled her eyes and looked Draco up and down. He was wearing Muggle clothes."First off, I'm the only one who gets to torment my brother. Two, what the heck are you supposed to be?""I'm a Muggle." he told her."If you're going to be a Muggle then you're going to have to de-gel your hair. Here." she waved her hand over his head and his hair fell loosely around his face. "Much better." Draco stared at her."Why'd you do that?" he asked."Because Halloween is one of my favorite holidays. If you're going to be a Muggle you might as well look like one." When they reached the entrance hall the teachers were at the doors asking who everyone was so that all the students were in appropriate costumes."Mr. Malfoy, what are you supposed to be?" Professor McGonagall asked."A Muggle." Draco said simply. She gave him a stern look."Mr. Malfoy that is not an appropriate cost-""Professor he's just kidding!" Lee interrupted. "He's my victim." She showed the Professor her fangs and McGonagall let them in."Thanks for the cover Potter." he muttered."No problem. Just don't try to get me in bed anytime soon." she smirked. He nodded and they went to the dance floor."So Malfoy, can you dance?" she asked."Of course I can!""Prove it." She pulled him to the middle of the floor and started dancing. He came up behind her and they started grinding."Alright Malfoy, but can you dance on your own?" she asked. He nodded and she walked away. People made a circle around him. Techno music started playing and Draco started break dancing. Everyone watched him very impressed. He stopped and gestured for Lee to follow through. She smiled and repeated everything he did from the flips to the raving. A slow song came on and everyone paired off."Not bad." she smiled. "For a Malfoy.""Back atcha." he said. "Now I realize that we have a little problem.""Oh? What's that?""I'm supposed to be your victim but I haven't been bitten." he noted. She punched him playfully as he put his hands around her waist."If you wanted to be my victim you just had to ask." She leant close to the pulse on his neck and bit him with her fake fangs. When she pulled back there was blood trickling from his neck. Harry, who had been watching them rushed over."What was that?!" he exclaimed."What? You mean a vampire can't even bite her victim anymore without her big bad brother coming to see what's up?""Lee you know that's not what I meant." Harry said sternly."Forget it Harry. Draco and I are having fun so go away.""Fun? You're having fun with this git?" he said disbelievingly. Draco pulled her closer."Yeah Pothead, so why don't you go away and leave me and my vamp alone.""Lee, we need to talk." Harry told her."No we don't Harry. You can go back to your wife now." she smiled and pulled Draco close. Harry flinched and Draco was shocked but leaned closer as well. Harry walked away as Lee drew away from Draco."What was that for?" Draco asked."I just wanted to piss Harry off. He's way to easy." she explained. Draco laughed."Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"

* * *

End of that chapter....will someone PLEASE REVIEW :-( i'm gettin all sad like


End file.
